


Nightmares

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [13]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Like seriously she's been through it, Nightmares, Regret, She misses her friends man, Someone give this poor girl a damn break already, Survivor Guilt, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: "She still has nightmares about them. Even four years after it’s happened, Eva still wakes up, screaming the names of her fallen friends."EtNuary Day 13: Eva Gutowski
Relationships: The Big Game Hunter | Oli White & The Journalist | Eva Gutowski (mentioned), The Journalist | Eva Gutowski & everyone
Series: EtNuary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares

She still has nightmares about them. Even four years after it’s happened, Eva still wakes up, screaming the names of her fallen friends.

Sometimes it’s Shane. Some nights, Sarah wouldn't be so merciful when they first see her dragging that body away. She’d lunge at the two of them with a knife, Eva would watch in horror as she stabbed Shane to death, and she’d be frozen as Sarah came after her next. Other nights, she’d be stuck watching helplessly as the poison took over the Renegade's body. Sometimes the poison would kill him immediately, and other times it would drag on for longer than it really had, and it would be more excruciating for him.

Sometimes it’s Andrea. It usually wouldn't be the moment she heard her name being pulled, especially considering she seemed so accepting of her fate. Those nightmares always involved Andrea staring at Eva in her last moments. It always felt as though their eyes were locked together, and the Fixer was forcing Eva to look her in the eyes as the Journalist killed her. Other times, Eva and Justine wouldn’t solve the problem in time, and both Andrea and Lele would suffocate from whatever those fumes were. Then the mysterious “monster” would emerge, and proceed to rip Justine to pieces, then go on to attack Eva and everyone else in the house.

Sometimes it’s Justine. Every time the former Gambler visits her in her dreams, it starts just before her last moments. The tears that Eva had once thought suspicious would haunt her, but not nearly as much as her screams. Even after those final moments, and with Eva knowing what would happen, she was physically unable to stop herself from burying her friend. Her cries for help… her pleas for mercy… they would all be ignored, no matter how much Eva wanted to put the shovel down and stop what she was doing.

Sometimes it’s GloZell. Eva still remembers the warnings she gave the others about him. “It’s his house,” she’d said. It was repeated enough times, that Eva was beginning to believe her. And then comes GloZell's downfall as she chokes on her own blood, convulsing in pain. Once in a few nightmares, the blood would end up on Eva's clothes. She would be forced to watch as her friend coughed and gagged until there was nothing left. The Jazz Singer would eventually hit the ground, finally ceasing to move, and black flies would start to blanket her body unnaturally quickly.

Even the friends whose deaths she hadn’t witnessed visit her in her sleep. Every so often, she’d see the two faces of the people who’s last moments were left to the imagination.

She sees Sierra start to fall apart as her name is called to be sent to perform an exorcism. Eva would always be reminded of how she voted for one of her best friends to die. She sees the Heiress struggle as she tries to hold down a woman with nothing of herself left inside. Eva was never there to see what happened, so her brain fills in the blanks. Sometimes the woman plunges her hand into Sierra’s heart. Sometimes the woman strangles her to death. Sometimes the woman reaches for her head and twists her neck around. Eva never wants to look, but her brain doesn’t give her a choice.

There’s also Matt. Eva once hated him for letting Sierra die, and then just giving up on everyone else. Now that things had been said and done, she saw what changed him. “Poison,” was what Tim told them. Her brain would put images of Shane in her head, replacing him with Matt. Sometimes he’d be on the ground, slowly waiting for the poison to take over his system. Sometimes it would be more violent, and he’d convulse as much as GloZell had. She wants to do something every time - look for another antidote, apologize, _ something. _ But every time, her feet would be glued to the floor as the light drains from his eyes.

And then there’s Tim, the one who was forced to take his life right in front of her. She still hears the sound of the gunshot. She still sees his body slumping over in front of her, with a fresh hole in the side of his head. She still screams every time, both in her nightmares, and as she’s jolted awake from them. She sits up every time, still crying for him. Still crying for the Mobster who’d lighten the mood in the darkest moments. Still crying for the man who’d died instead of her. Still crying for the friend she lost.

And Lele… one of her closest friends throughout that night... She’s one of the people in the long-gone cast of characters who haunt Eva's dreams the most. Some nights, she’d be killed by the Ungodly Machine, whether or not Eva managed to shut it down in time. Some nights, Joey would come back down the stairs from playing “perverse games” without her. But the ones featuring her most often are the nightmares of her being tortured by the learning chair. The Hustler that Eva had come to love would be screaming and writhing in agony as she was killed slowly and painfully.

She still misses every single one of them to this day. She misses them more than words can describe. Having Oli and the other survivors helps, though. Between all of them, they’re the only people in the world who understand what each other is going through.

As for Joey… Eva hasn’t heard from him in a while. Part of her is fine with that - she wants as little to do with another one of his little “adventures” as possible.

But the rest of Eva can’t help but wonder where in the world he is right now...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to episode 46853 of "I'm terrible at keeping up with schedules"-


End file.
